


Team Cap(able of eating breakfest together?)

by noga1290



Series: Team Cap(able) [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, M/M, Protective Avengers, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noga1290/pseuds/noga1290
Summary: Thor is on another planet, Bruce is in the middle of nowhere, Rhodey is at the hospital, Pepper is working, T'challa is at Wakanda, Wanda and Vision are working out their problems in the Caribbeans (Tony's way to say 'thank you' for JARVIS), Sam is finally home, and Scott- Wait, why should Tony care? He doesn't even know him.So Tony is with Natasha, Clint, Bucky and Steve.Well, he needs to do some team-bonding anyway.





	

Steve woke up into a new, bright day. He put some clothes on, brushed his teeth, made sure that his hair looked good and went down to an intensive training in the gym.

After he managed to almost ruin one of Tony's prototype unbreakable punching bags, he decided that it will be the best if he'll go to make some food.

Tony said he'll start eating breakfest with them, which means that a.  **he was eating** and b. **with them**. Steve found it as a very encouraging incentive to go inside the kitchen. 

Bucky and Natasha were eating healthy cheerios, and Steve grinned when he noticed that Clint was eating his full-of-food-coloring ~~shit~~  (Tony was a bad influence) cereal. Tony was the only one who wasn't eating- he stood, leaning on the counter, sipping coffee from a mug that says 'I'm an ~~engeneer~~ ~~enginere~~ ~~engenere~~ I'm good with math'.

Steve laughed. "What's so funny, Capsicle?" asked Tony, and Steve gestured at his mug. A proud smile spread on Tony's face. "Oh, yes. It's my favourite." Steve smirked. Typical Tony. Although Tony probably didn't know that Steve knows, Steve remembered that this sentence was written on the wall (with many other funny sentences) in one of Tony's labs.

Steve felt a little bit guilty when he understood that no one was eating actual food. Just junk. If he told Tony they were eating **breakfest** , he should make breakfest. 

"How about some normal food?" he asked, and everyone went silence for a second. 

"SHOTGUN!" everyone (besides him) shouted suddenly. "Goddamit! It is not working!" Said Tony, clearly fustrated. "What isn't working?" Steve asked, confused.

"There is only one way to settle it- fighting." Natasha said, completely serious. Everyone nodded in agreement. "What? Guys, what are you-" the other four Avengers stood up and walked out of the room, leaving everything behind. 

"Come on, guys- what is going on?" He asked, and got only ignorance, as Tony and Natsha huddled. "Why are you-" all of them took a sharp turn into the gym.

"James, you already have a weapon." Tony said, and the rest of them nodded. "I'm taking a glove, so it will be fair." "No repulsers." Bucky ordered, and Tony rolled his eyes. "No repulsers." he finally said, unwillingly. Were they- fighting? "FRIDAY, the love of my life, please begin."

"Ten. Nine. Eight." as the AI continued counting, Natasha and Tony stood side by side in one edge of the gym. In the other were Bucky and Clint. "Three. Two. One. Go." 

Both of the groups started running at each other, and none of them showed any intention of stopping. "HEY! STOP!" shouted Steve, but they didn't listen. What the hack is going on? Both of the teams started fighting. Natasha seemed to be taking Clint, which left Tony in disadvatage against the other experienced russian fighter.

Metal hit metal, and Bucky was pushing Tony a few steps back, and he was going to attack Natasha but Tony jumped on his back- 

"STOP!" he ran inside the field, as Bucky was holding Tony from his shirt, ready to hit him. Steve catched Bucky's hand mid air, and pushed him back. The surprised man fell (by a quick leg movement from Tony Stark Ltd.) on the floor, and Tony and Natasha suddenly cheered.

"We won!" they both called, and Steve heard curses in russian. "Jesus, James, don't take it so-" Tony stopped talking as ge realised that  _ **Clint**_ was cursing in russian.

"What is going on. **Now.** " Steve said, and Tony helped Bucky get up from the floor. "Well, we were having a wonderful morning, eating- well, or drinking in my case, when suddenly Clint-" Tony gestured at the man. "Told us that you'll be making pizza for breakfest, which is absolutely, incredibly, awful idea-"

"So we tried to decide what you'll make for us." Clint interrupted him. "Tony tried to play 'Shotgun' on the breakfest, which was absolutely, incredibly, awful idea-"

"But it didn't work, so we decided fighting instead. First couple that are on the floor on the same time lose. That was when those two bastards-" "Hey!" "Cheated and got you playing for them-" "There was no rule that said it was wrong!" "-So they've won." Bucky finished talking, despite Tony's interruptions.

"Jesus christ. FRIDAY, _**please remind me never leave them alone again**_." said desperate (but laughing) Steve. Tony and Natasha highfived.

 **"PANCAKES!"** they both cheered, a big smile on their face.


End file.
